1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program, a game apparatus and a game system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game program, a game apparatus and a game system which store a history in relation to a game operation by a player as replay data, and thereafter reproduce a play image performed by the player on the basis of the replay data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Replay data is exchanged between players in order to teach how to clear a game with each other and be proud of their high scores with each other, for example. Thereupon, a player of one side who provides replay data has a need to clearly show a “highlight scene” of his or her own game play in a play image to be reproduced by an opponent of the other side who receives the replay data, that is, a replay image.
As a background art in relation to the replay, there are Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-41645 (Patent Document 1) which discloses an edits (viewpoint selection, etc.) of a replay image and so on, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-245795 (Patent Document 2) which discloses a viewpoint control of a replay image and a display control of various markers (character designating marker, etc.). On the other hand, as a background art in relation to a highlight scene, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2006-518063 (Patent Document 3) which discloses setting of a book mark and a watch point to a media stream is known. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-29885 (Patent Document 4) discloses a communication of replay data.
However, in the either background arts, it was impossible to make an opponent who receives replay data observe a highlight scene of the replay image.
For example, it is conceivable that the watch point of the Patent Document 3 is set to the replay data of the Patent Documents 1, 2 or 4. However, this watch point is composed of a watch point trigger (if . . . ) and a watch point action (then . . . ), and is mere general control information which executes a predetermined action when a predetermined trigger occurs in association with a media reproduction, such as a movie.
Furthermore, assuming that by setting the watch point to the replay data, the “highlight scene instruction marker” is displayed in a replay image by regarding the “highlight scene” as a trigger, the instruction marker of this kind is displayed only after the “highlight scene” appears. On the other hand, since the player who receives the replay data does not know at which timing the “highlight scene” appears, unless the player looks carefully the replay image from the beginning thoroughly, he or she may miss the “highlight scene”. In addition, if a movement of the viewpoint in the replay image is possible, when the timing of the “highlight scene” has come in a state that the viewpoint is at a position far away from the “highlight scene” (that is, when the “highlight scene” is out of the visual range), it becomes difficult to display a marker, resulting in a miss of the “highlight scene” by the player.